This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The CTSC is transformative for clinical and translational research at UC Davis and provides an innovative and collaborative academic home by building on key assets, and overcoming barriers for research, from bench to the population. The Translational and Pilot and Collaborative Studies programs are an integral programmatic component of the CTSC and are focused on facilitating research for the campus community and at the national level.